Nada es verdad
by Emmy Betancourt
Summary: Una persona no deja de entrometerse en los planes de Connor. Al principio es una enemiga,pero luego descubrirá cosas que le harán confiar en esa persona. Connor K/OC
1. Chapter 1

15 Septiembre de 1773

Lo ve. Avanza lentamente entre la maleza y, en silencio, Connor coloca una flecha y tensa la cuerda del arco, calculando la distancia. Es un zorro hermoso. Si pudiese acertarle bien, quizá no destrozaría mucho su piel. Le pagarían una buena cantidad y además, necesitaba actividad. Apenas hacía unas semanas desde que había asesinado a William Johnson, el cual había tendido una trampa a los ancianos de su aldea.

Achilles le había instruido bien,pero para Connor, la paciencia era su mayor problema. Deseaba venganza contra la muerte de su madre en el incendio que habían causado Charles Lee y el resto del grupo que su padre, Haytham Kenway, había formado para la orden templaria en el territorio del Nuevo Mundo.

El zorro sale corriendo. Connor sabe que algo lo ha espantado y con sigilo guarda la flecha en su carcaj,colgándose el arco a la espalda. Tiene su tomahawk si tiene que pelear y piensa que el arco no será necesario. Mira a su alrededor esperando que una caravana o un grupo de casacas rojas pase por debajo de la rama donde está él colocado. Pero a su alrededor solo halla la claridad del sol filtrándose entre los árboles. Puede oír a los pájaros de la zona piar sin preocupación alguna. Connor suelta una maldición en su lengua materna. Ese zorro estúpido se había asustado solo.

Estaba a punto de bajar de la rama cuando la ve.

Una muchacha de cara redondeada, de mejillas altas y labios carnosos de color rosado. Sus ojos azules observan a su alrededor con nerviosismo. No lleva la ropa que una mujer normal. Lleva unas mallas y unas botas de piel de buena calidad, junto con una camisa apretada alrededor de su torso que permite completa movilidad. Una capa de color rojizo completa su atuendo. Sus rizos rubios como el oro están recogidos en un moño a la moda de la zona de Montreal. Lleva un arco en sus manos y una flecha en la cuerda que la joven iba destensando. La muchacha crispó su rostro y se giró hacia un hombre que se acercaba corriendo con la cara rojiza y haciendo un ruido atronador.

-_Merde! Tu est un idiot_ complet-El acento de la joven hizo denotar a Connor que no era de la zona-Iba a cazar un estupendo zorro-

-_Pardon, mademoiselle_, pero vuestro tío insistió en que no os dejase alejaros demasiado de Lexington. Deberíamos volver a Boston. Os estará buscando para la próxima reunión-

Connor vio como la joven suspiraba y tiraba de un rizo, nerviosa. Después asentía y ambos desaparecían entre los árboles de la Frontera. El Asesino respiró profundamente. El guardia era un casaca roja y ella debía ser una persona importante para los templarios. Decidió volver a la Hacienda Davenport donde Achilles hablaba con Myriam, la mujer que cazaba y compartía parte de su botín con ellos a cambio de una casa y protección de la hacienda.

-¿Una muchacha rubia,dices?-

Achilles caminaba cojeando en dirección al carro que se encontraba esperando en la puerta. Connor se exasperaba ante aquella pasividad del que era su maestro. Este se estaba subiendo al coche y se asomaba fijando su mirada en Connor.

-Tenemos que ir a Boston, Connor. Unas compras que necesitamos para la Hacienda. Allí Revere quiere hablar contigo y mientras yo iré a descubrir más sobre tu misteriosa chica-

* * *

_**Boston**_

Connor entró en la estancia y observó a Paul Revere, quien le había llamado para una misión de la que no estaba interesado en un principio, hasta que se enteró de que podría acercarse más a sus objetivos minando las fuerzas de los casacas rojas. El hombre le saludó y le puso una mano en el hombro,que Connor apartó con demasiada brusquedad. No entendía por qué aquellos hombres tenían esa extraña manía de contacto con la gente.

-La expedición se haría esta noche. Avisaremos a nuestros aliados para enfrentarnos a esos malnacidos británicos. Es hora de que demostremos lo que valemos. De que no pueden mantener bajo su asfixiante yugo a la población. Aunque el motín que hicimos con el té fue un duro golpe para ellos-

Connor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se despidió de Paul Revere. Había quedado con Achilles cerca de la iglesia de Old South, donde, esperaba, hubiese terminado su investigación. Caminó por entre las calles con la capucha echada hasta los ojos, oculto entre la gente. A lo largo de la calle principal podía observar el carro del Maestro Asesino y a este a su lado, mantenía una charla con Sam Adams, quien saludó a Connor. Se alegraba de verdad de ver a Sam.

-¡Connor!¡Amigo! Tengo noticias de tu misteriosa amiga...-

-No es mi amiga. Ni siquiera la conozco. Sólo digo que puede ser importante para el círculo de Haytham-

Achilles y Adams rieron mientras Connor arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Y bien?-

-No podrías estar más acertado, querido amigo...Tu amiga es lady Rebecca Duchannes...-

-El nombre no me dice nada...-

-Por supuesto, pero esto sí te sorprenderá: Lady Rebecca, es la sobrina de Charles Lee-


	2. Noticias y Cárcel

Parecía como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido bajo sus pies. Aquella muchacha era la sobrina de su mayor enemigo. Por eso seguramente era importante. Era una Templaria.

-¿Sobrina?-

Samuel Adams asiente con la cabeza y con un gesto de la mano, despide a Achilles, quien se sube al carro y desaparece camino a la Hacienda. Ya no se preocupaba por Connor, y menos sabiendo que estaba con Sam. No había muchas posibilidades de que se metiese en líos, a pesar de que era un muchacho impulsivo que se dejaba llevar por la sangre y los sentimientos. En eso se parecía a Altaïr y Ezio.

-Vamos Connor. Vayamos a dar un paseo ¿Quieres?-

El Asesino asiente y ambos se encaminan al puerto. Connor tiene la espalda recta y su capucha le permite ver y no ser visto. Sam Adams, mantiene las manos detrás de la espalda, entrelazadas, con una mirada relajada y contenta. Está feliz al ver todo lo que se está logrando. Como Boston y otras ciudades despiertan del yugo de los británicos. Adams se gira hacia su compañero mientras en sus oídos resuenan los gritos de los pescadores y marineros.

-Lady Rebecca Duchannes procede de Francia, pero a los 12 años se vino con su madre, Lady Anne, la hermana de Charles Lee. Han vivido en una casa en Montréal, antes de mudarse a Boston-Adams se para para observar un puesto de frutas. Algunas tienen un aspecto exquisito,tanto, que incluso a Connor se le hace la boca agua-Mis informadores dicen que ha estado estudiando para ingresar en la orden templaria desde una tierna edad-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Cuatro menos que tú. Veintidós años, cumplidos en Mayo-

Connor se para de golpe y golpea suavemente a Sam en el brazo. A lo lejos, la que ahora Connor consideraba su enemiga.

Lady Rebecca Duchannes, seguida de lo que parecía una criada, admira los puestos y la actividad que hay aquellas horas en el puerto. Su pelo rizado rubio cae como una cortina por su hombro. Lleva un vestido de terciopelo morado, con un corsé del mismo color que se ciñe a su cuerpo, realzándolo. Sus mangas se abren en la zona de las muñecas y el vestido deja sus hombros al aire. Parece una niña adorable, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y unos hoyuelos que le aparecen en estas al reír.

Sam no puede evitar silbar levemente y dar un codazo a Connor.

-No me dijiste que tu amiga era tan atractiva-

'Ni yo lo veía...'Piensa el Asesino observando la delicada figura que se alza frente a él. Su mente se debate entre la belleza de la joven y sus ideales. Niega con la cabeza.

-¿Achilles piensa que deberíamos atacarla?-Sam niega con la cabeza y suspira enigmáticamente-¿Qué ocurre?-Una vena aparece en la frente de Connor.

-Él me dijo que no te podíamos decir nada,que era mejor así...-Adams sonríe como puede y da dos palmadas en el brazo de Connor.

* * *

_**1775**_

No puede evitar sentirse frustrado y dar vueltas en círculos en su diminuto cubículo. Había fracasado en su intento de asesinar a Thomas Hickey y ahora estaba encerrado en una húmeda y maloliente prisión, preguntándose si volvería a tener la oportunidad y, sobretodo, maldiciendo el saber que Hickey estaba en alguna de las celdas superiores, reservada para los presos ''de lujo''

No sabía que podía haber salido mal. Bueno sí. Se habían perseguido por las calles de Boston y luego los guardias los habían apresado al intentar pegarse. Pero alguien había dado la voz de alarma, ya que Hickey estaba preparado, y, como Connor sospechaba, era Lady Rebecca.

Durante aquél tiempo en que había realizado misiones y pululado por Lexington, Concord y Boston, Connor sospechaba que alguien tenía un ojo fijo en él. Debido a Achilles, había conocido que la sobrina de Charles Lee estaba versada no solo en artes propias de las damas,como canto, estudios y un conocimiento exquisito del violín, ese instrumento nuevo que había sido traído de Italia, sino que además era una excelente luchadora, como algunos asesinos de la orden habían tenido el placer de conocer, al ser descubiertos. Connor se había sorprendido de que Lady Rebecca los dejase con vida.

Aunque eso no hacía que Connor dejase de tenerle aprensión.

* * *

-¡Eh, mestizo! ¡Levanta tu sucio culo de la celda y sal de ahí!-

La ''melosa'' voz del guardia despeja a Connor, que no duda en bajar para hablar con el tal Weems. Sus compañeros de la celda de al lado decían que poseía una llave que abriría todas las puertas de la cárcel. Connor decidió aliarse con él para así dar caza a Hickey.

Al bajar al patio, no duda. Se encuentra absorto en un juego hasta que ve a Connor sentado enfrente.

-¿Una partida,amigo?-

-Solo a cambio de información-

Weems mueve ficha.

-Washington está en peligro-

El hombre se para y frunce el ceño enfadado.

-¡Oh,claro! Burlaos todos de mí ¿Es una broma?-

Los ojos oscuros de Connor no dejaban lugar a dudas.

-No, y si no me ayudas, le atacarán. Necesito tu llave-

-La tiene ese matón de ahí-

Weems señaló con la cabeza y Connor se levantó dispuesto a hacer uso de sus habilidades como asesino.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Hacienda Davenport, Sam Adams se encontraba reunido con Achilles Davenport y una persona más.

-¿Y dices que piensan...ejecutarlo?-

-Así es-

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-

Ambos hombres reciben una hostil mirada por parte de su invitado.

-Corro un grave peligro viniendo hacia aquí, caballeros. Soy leal a la causa, como mi madre lo ha sido, pero eso no implica que pueda hacer esto. Llevo jugando con fuego desde que estoy en Boston, señores. Han ideado un plan para hacer que ejecuten a Connor como planeador del ataque contra Washington-

Sam da un golpe a la mesa con la palma de la mano.

-¡Eso es absurdo!-

La persona invitada le da una franca mirada.

-Lo sé, pero deben estar preparados. Será en Boston, y Washington estará presente...-La persona camina hacia la puerta, camino de salir de la estancia,pero se detiene y los mira a ambos-Yo formaré parte de su equipo, monseñor Davenport, pero quiero ser irreconocible. Hickey estará presente para disfrutar de la ejecución...-Baja la mirada y suspira-Como también lo estará, Charles Lee-


	3. Revelaciones

Solo se le ocurren improperios mientras el bamboleo del carro se acompasa con el latido furioso de su corazón. Charles Lee y Hickey se la habían vuelto a jugar, asesinando al alcaide de la prisión, y ordenando que le ejecutaran como el jefe de los asesinos que atentarían contra Washington.

Connor tenía la esperanza de que los Asesinos acudieran en su ayuda. O, al menos, que terminasen lo que él había empezado. Culpaba a Lady Rebecca por aquello, aunque algo en su instinto le decía que se estaba equivocando,aunque no quería hacer caso.

Unos guardias le agarran de los brazos y le obligan a caminar bajo la lluvia. A su alrededor se agolpan los ciudadanos, furiosos con aquél que iba a terminar con la vida del hombre que los liberaría de los ingleses. Delante, Thomas Hickey le sonríe y susurra en su oído:

-¿Creías que me lo iba a perder?-

Connor pone la cabeza bien alta hasta que una mujer enfurecida le golpea y le escupe. Nota a Achilles a su lado, quien le pone una mano en el brazo y susurra antes de que los guardias le empujen:

-Estamos aquí,Connor. Solo avisa cuando estés preparado-

Vuelve a ponerse de pie y allí lo ve. En el cadalso, solo. Charles Lee. Disfrutando con su humillación y con ser quien le ponga la soga al cuello. Una furia invade a Connor, quien se sorprende al no ver por allí a su querida sobrina. Sube los escalones lentamente y un saco de arpillera le cubre la cabeza, de manera que apenas puede ver nada. Escucha, impotente el discurso plagado de mentiras de Charles Lee. Nota la soga alrededor de su cuello como segundos después el aire le empieza a fallar. Silba, llamando a la hermandad y cae al suelo, encontrándose con Achilles quien le da su tomahawk.

Empieza a correr detrás de Hickey...

* * *

_**Varios meses después**_

Las tensiones entre Achilles y Connor iban aumentando debido a que éste ultimo no aceptaba la pasividad y el poco movimiento, conociendo que los Templarios se reagruparían y que tendrían menos facilidades para atacar. Además, había otro tema espinoso entre ellos...

* * *

-Connor, vuelve aquí y recapacita-

Achilles Davenport va detrás de su discípulo, que lleva su fardo agarrado. Había tomado la decisión de irse y establecerse por su cuenta,para así poder controlar y atacar a los Templarios. El clima fuera era frío, debido al invierno crudo en el que se encontraban.

-¿Para qué?Has dejado muy clara tu posición de no atacar, además, sabiendo que esa...templaria, Rebecca, nos vigila-

Cansado, Achilles pega una patada a la puerta, cerrándola al paso de Connor, quien respira hondo. Nota la presión en su brazo y como su Maestro le arrastra hasta el despacho donde se encuentra el libro de cuentas de la Hacienda. Se sienta en una silla por órdenes de Achilles, quien hace lo propio con la suya,detrás del imponente escritorio de madera de cerezo. Cruza los dedos delante de él y observa impasible a Connor,quien puede ver cuan enfadado estaba.

-No puedo impedir que te vayas. Es más, lo deseo,para que te des cuenta de que tu solo no durarás ni un día fuera-Achilles suspira-Pero no te irás sin saber la verdad. No puedo permitir que hables más así de Lady Rebecca-

-¿Por qué no?-Estalló Connor. Estaba cansado de que en los últimos meses oyera elogios hacia ella-¿Qué demonios tiene esa mujer para que todos, incluido tú, Sam y demás la tengáis tanta estima? ¡Es una templaria!-

-¡Eso es lo que la enseñaron,Connor! A engañar...-

Ahora el Asesino miró a su Maestro confundido. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

-Lady Rebecca pertenece a nuestra Hermandad. Y su madre, antes que ella. No tiene la culpa de que sus mayores enemigos sean también su familia-Achilles suspira-Hace tiempo que su familia pertenece a los Asesinos, pero...decidieron ocultarlo, para mantener su vida. Se debe a nuestra causa-

-Pero...-

-Pero,¿Qué?¿Recuerdas a los Asesinos que fueron vistos haciendo misiones y volvieron con vida. Lady Rebecca los perdonó y a través de ellos mandaba mensajes para mí. Para Charles Lee, esos Asesinos murieron y sus cadáveres reposan en el mar, según lo que Rebecca cuenta-Achilles observa con atención a su discípulo-Puede ser muchas cosas, Connor. piensa lo que quieras. Pero Lady Rebecca Duchannes te salvó la vida-

-¿¡Qué?!-Connor se pone de pie, alterado-Fue ella seguro la que avisó a Lee y a Hickey, fue ella...-

-Ella fue la que nos avisó de tu ejecución. La cuerda la cortó ella, yo solo te di el tomahawk, que por cierto, cogió de tu arsenal especialmente para ti. Iba completamente cubierta y con una peluca. Su tío estaba allí. ¡No podía correr más riesgos, Connor! ¡Y aún así los corrió para salvarte la vida! Vete a Boston si es lo que quieres. Pero debes saber, que su cabeza ha estado muchas veces en riesgo por ti-

Achilles hace un gesto con la mano y Connor se levanta. Tiene la cabeza embotada y no puede pensar con claridad. Todo lo que creía era una ilusión y la que creía su enemiga era...

¿Su amiga?

No, no podía ser eso.

Mientras cabalga, recuerda los pocos momentos en los que ha estado a su lado. Ni siquiera sabe como habla, ni el tono de su voz. Aunque recuerda las risas en el puerto,aquella vez que la vio con Sam Adams.

Sin poder evitarlo, una media sonrisa aflora en los labios de Connor.


	4. Encierro

La nieve cae en pequeños copos sobre el manto blanco que se extiende delante de él. Connor hacía tiempo que salió de la quiere llegar a algún lugar donde hubiese una posada segura donde descansar. Siente el cuerpo pesado y cansado. Sus ojos se cierra mientras el caballo,confiado,cabalga por el camino que lleva a la ciudad más cercana.

No lo ve. El animal lo ha observado y abre sus fauces, dejando caer un hilo de baba transparente. El lobo tiene el pelaje blanco como la nieve que lo rodea, por eso se camufla muy bien. Espera pacientemente y ataca cuando tiene a su presa cerca.

El caballo se asusta y tira a Connor al suelo, quien se hallaba medio dormido y no sabe que ocurre. El lobo se abalanza sobre él sin que pueda evitarlo. La fuerza del animal es mayor de la que pensaba y no puede apartarlo. No puede sacar ningún arma y,entonces, el lobo le muerde en la clavícula derecha, clavando sus colmillos hasta el fondo. Connor suelta un grito de dolor y entonces...

Zas.

El sonido de un arma al disparar. Connor deja de notar el peso del lobo, que ha caído a un lado. Ve el agujero de bala en su cuello y como se extiende un círculo de sangre a su alrededor. Con dificultad debido al frío y a la herida, Connor se levanta y mira a su alrededor.

Pegada a unos árboles, se encuentra la persona que le ha salvado la vida, detrás de la humareda que ha soltado su revólver al disparar. Lleva ropa de caza, ceñida a su menudo y delgado cuerpo. Una capa de color blanco para el camuflaje completo,con una capucha que cae sobre los ojos de la persona. Connor no puede saber quien es pero su caballo ha huido y piensa que a lo mejor puede llevarle a algún lugar donde le curen.

-¡Eh!-

Levanta su mano,la del brazo no herido,pero la persona sale corriendo entre la maleza. Connor no se lo piensa dos veces y sale detrás de esa persona, esquivando las ramas y notando la sangre caliente manar de su herida.

-¡Espera!¡Sólo quiero darte las gracias!-

Llega a un claro y ve como la persona duda un poco. Esos momentos son necesarios para que Connor se abalance y ambos rueden por la nieve. La persona chilla y se remueve, golpeándole con sus puñ Asesino inmoviliza a la persona debajo de él y observa como la capucha se ha caí ojos azules de Lady Rebecca le atraviesan como una flecha.

-¿Estáis loco?-A pesar de ser un grito,Connor descubre que su voz es como la ,melodiosa...O al menos así se lo parece a él-¡Ese animal estaba a punto de mataros, y vos estábais dormido!-

-Yo...-Connor, confundido por la información que había recibido de ella y por la pérdida de sangre,cae encima de ella.

Solo puede oír la voz de Rebecca llamándole antes de que la oscuridad se cierna sobre él.

* * *

Oye voces y nota movimiento a su alrededor. Siente la calidez y comodidad de una cama caliente y cómoda y su herida ha sido curada. Siente mareos pero consigue enfocar su vista a las personas que se hayan delante de él.

Sam Adams, con un abrigo mal puesto sobre ropa completamente arrugada y pelo alborotado. Sus ojos están rojos,al igual que el resto de su cara. Aún tiene restos de nieve. A su lado, Rebecca Duchannes, con el pelo rubio recogido dejando algunos rizos sueltos.Aún lleva la ropa de caza, con restos de sangre seca ahí donde Connor cayó encima.

Samuel Adams se percata de que su amigo ha abierto los ojos y sonríe,golpeándole en el hombro vendado, provocando una mueca de dolor en el Asesino.

-¡Amigo!Creíamos que no lo contabas-

Connor observa a Rebecca, quien le mira con el ceño fruncido y unos ojos azules brillantes. Aún puede recordar como apenas unos días antes, la odiaba con toda su alma, y ahora,le debía la vida. Era algo que no soportaba. Deberle cosas a la gente. Y menos a alguien como Rebecca.

Aparta la pone nervioso sentir aquellos ojos azules como el mar mirándole fijamente. Observa la estancia en la que está. Es un cuarto elegante, con algunos cuadros y un caro papel para la pared. Los muebles eran antiguos pero de buena calidad. Una muchacha,con aspecto de criada, anda de aquí para allá recogiendo y limpiando motas de polvo invisibles.

-¿Donde estoy?-

-Mansión Duchannes, en Lexington-

-¿¡Lexington!?-

Connor intenta incorporarse,siendo parado por Rebecca,quien pone una mano en su pecho y empuja con fuerza.

-No os mová herida es profunda y tardará en sanar-Se gira hacia Sam-Monseñor Adams, le acompañaré hasta la salida-

Éste asiente con la cabeza,mostrando su aprobación y se despide de Connor, quien frunce el ceño e increpa a Rebecca con voz ronca.

-Debo irme-

La joven le mira sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Me temo que no. La herida es lo suficientemente grave como para que el doctor os dijese de guardar cama. Os quedaréis aquí hasta que se os de el visto bueno-Rebecca se dirige hacia la puerta,parándose en el umbral-Ah, y no intentéis escapar. Hay miembros de la Hermandad vigilando la casa-

Una sonrisa fría aparece en su rostro,que muestra sus hoyuelos y la joven sale del cuarto,dejando solo a Connor, quien está cansado, malhumorado, dolorido y confundido.

_'¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?'_


	5. Confesiones

**_Una semana después..._**

* * *

El sol entra por la ventana, filtrándose la luz entre la cortina de color azul,semitransparente. Se oye el canto de los pájaros y el ruido de los jornaleros que se dirigen con paso pesado hacia su lugar de trabajo. Connor no puede evitar hacer una mueca al levantarse. La herida está casi curada, aunque los puntos aún le tiran.

Hace una semana que se haya en la Mansión Duchannes, a las afueras de Lexington. Rebecca no le había permitido salir del cuarto hasta que el doctor dio el visto bueno. Parecía como si de verdad se preocupase, aunque Connor pensaba que eso era poco probable.

Ve su ropa perfectamente limpiada y doblada sobre una silla. Su hoja oculta se haya en un escritorio al lado. El Asesino se pone su ropa y se coloca la hija oculta en su muñeca. Se da cuenta de que le faltan su arco y su tomahawk y maldice por lo bajo. Seguramente Rebecca se había hecho con ellos. Tenía que encontrar sus armas.

Baja con cuidado los escalones intentando hacer el mínimo ruido. Oye el trajín propio de la cocina y la voz dulce de Rebecca, riendo con otra mujer, que, como supone Connor, sería la criada que vio la noche en que fue llevado a la casa Duchannes. El ruido de la madera al crujir hace que Connor se maldijese en voz baja y que el sonido de los platos cese. Connor intenta acercarse a la puerta principal,pero la voz de Rebecca le para en seco.

-Parece que nuestro invitado ya se encuentra en forma-

Se gira y la observa. Rebecca lleva una camisa holgada por encima de sus pantalones de caza y lleva un arco colgado detrás de la espalda. Tiene el pelo rizado desordenado, aunque, eso a Connor le hace pensar que la hace más bella. El Asesino se fija de las pequeñas pecas que tiene en la cara.

-El médico le dijo que tenía que estar en forma. Y el tiempo no acompaña para cazar,como puede ver-

Era cierto. Por la ventana se veía como el paisaje tenía varias capas de nieve de un grosor considerable. Connor no conseguiría cazar nada provechoso, y además, no llegaría a su destino sin agotarse. Necesitaba reponer fuerzas para futuras misiones.

-Venga conmigo. Vamos a ver si es cierto que usted es buen luchador-

-Debería decir lo mismo de usted, lady Rebecca-

La joven, que había empezado a caminar se para en seco. Connor observa la figura erguida delante de él y oye una risa leve.

Piensa que no hay mejor sonido en el mundo.

* * *

Golpe. Más golpes. Connor los para, aunque siente el dolor de su herida. Pero se siente rejuvenecido. Los músculos se contraen y le arden por el ejercicio, pero agradece la sensación.

-Peleas como una chica-

Lady Rebecca para un golpe y le retuerce el brazo a Connor, acercándole a ella y mirándole a los ojos.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar en algún momento de tu miserable vida...Qué soy una chica?-

Connor ríe,pero su risa es cortada por Rebecca, quien barre el suelo con su pierna derecha, tirando al Asesino al suelo,cayendo este de espaldas,asombrado. La bota de la joven se pone sobre su entrepierna, haciendo que Connor aguante la respiración.

-¿Suficiente, Asesino?-

Él asiente y Rebecca le ayuda a levantarse. Connor la observa lentamente. La figura de su espalda. Las pequeñas gotas de sudor que adornan su frente. Las mejillas sonrosadas por el ejercicio. Ve como la joven se sienta en una silla y decide que es momento de preguntar.

-¿Vives aquí?-

Ve como ella niega con la cabeza. Connor se descubre a sí mismo mirando su pecho subir y bajar del cansancio. Avergonzado, fija su mirada en otro sitio.

-La casa pertenece a mi madre. Yo vivo en Nueva York-Rebecca cogió aire-Se me ordenó tenerte vigilado, y, como buena espía,no debo dar sospechas. Vi como te marchabas de la Hacienda y te seguí. Fuiste muy descuidado al dormirte. Ese lobo podía haberte matado-

-¿Dónde está tu madre?-Connor cambió de tema con quería que le recordasen su error.

-En Montréal por órdenes de Charles Lee-Rebecca pone los ojos en blanco-Sé que esto es extraño,Connor. Pero pertenezco a tu causa, a pesar de tener que comportarme como una templaria-El Asesino la oye suspirar-La mayoría de mi familia son miembros de la Orden, y si descubriesen que tanto mi padre,mi madre, como yo misma, somos Asesinos, nuestras cabezas rodarían por el suelo-

-¿Tienes aprecio a Charles Lee?-

Rebecca observa a Connor durante dos largos minutos, en los que se remueve nervioso,lamentándose de haber preguntado.

-Es mi tío, Connor. Me ha dado una casa aquí y, a pesar de todo, pone todos sus esfuerzos en que no me pase nada...Aunque...-Suspira de nuevo-Muchas veces me pienso, que, si no fuera una no fuese nada...Quizá no me tendría tanto aprecio-

-Ya veo...¿Y tu padre?-

-Murió cuando yo tenía diez años. Lo abordaron en un barco y,aunque sabían que era un Asesino, los Templarios debían pensar que había muerto o si no lo descubrirían-Una mueca triste aparece en la cara de la joven-No podía matar a sus compañeros Asesinos...Prefirió que lo matasen-

-Lo siento...Mi madre también murió cuando yo era joven-Al decir eso, Rebecca fija su mirada observando con atención al hombre que tenía delante-Charles Lee incendió mi aldea y por ello...Mi madre murió-

Rebecca cierra los ojos y suelta el aire lentamente por la nariz. Parecía realmente triste. Se levanta de la silla y pone una mano de dedos delgados y finos sobre la grande y fuerte de Connor. Hay mucho contraste entre el color de su piel.

-Lo siento-Dice mirándole a los ojos-No sabes la de veces que pido perdón por culpa de lo que hace mi tío...-

-Pero...No tienes la culpa-

Una sonrisa triste aparece en el rostro de la chica.

-A veces lo siento como tal-

Connor la mira y la rodea entre sus brazos,notando su aroma. A canela, rosas y un poco de sudor. Le agrada y quiere quedarse así durante mucho tiempo,pero Rebecca se aparta, subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la casa.


End file.
